


I Bet It Got My Haters Hella SicK

by LahraTeigh



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jake Riles, Alpha Sam Conte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Andy Lau, Beta Phoebe Hartley, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Felix Ferne, Other, Protective Jake Riles, Protective Sam Conte, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Felix messes up trying to get them back home and they end up in different universe.What the hell were Alphas, Betas and Omegas? And why were they turning into these dynamics.
Relationships: Felix Ferne/Andy Lau, Felix Ferne/Jake Riles, Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles, Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Bet It Got My Haters Hella SicK

They looked around the yard.  
“I-I can’t tell if we’re back in our universe or not.” Andy stuttered. 

“No idea, let’s go to Phoebe’s. She’ll know.” Felix groaned, slightly hunched over as pain flooded his abdomen. 

“You smell really weird dude.” Sam said to Felix. Jake agreed with a nod.  
“Yeah you smell like...you smell sweet.” 

Felix gave the odd pair a confused and slightly disturbed look.

“...let’s just get to Phoebe’s.” He said, jogging off. The three followed. 

They entered the door a little puffed out.  
“Phoebe! Thank God you’re he-“ 

“What can I do for you boys?” She paused.

“I see. Two Alphas, a Beta annnnnd...an Omega. Who is about to go into heat. Shouldn’t you be at home? Did you come here for suppressants?” She asked, looking to Jake, Sam, Andy then to Felix.

The four boys cocked their heads in confusion. 

“Definitely not our world.” Felix said.

“What’s an ‘Alpha’?” Sam asked to no one in particular.

“Like a wolf pack, maybe?” Andy suggested.

“Do I look like a wolf to you?” Jake scoffed.

Phoebe looked between the four teenagers with confusion.  
“You’re kidding, right?” She laughed without humour.

“You’re what? Sixteen? Seventeen? Dynamics are something you learn about in Fifth Grade.” She said, looking suspiciously at them.

Felix shrugged.  
“It’s a long story.” 

Phoebe nodded.  
“What one is your Mated Alpha?” She asked. She asked, but honestly not caring.

“Mated Alpha?” The apparent ‘Omega’ asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.  
“Are all boys your age this stupid? Have the schools taught you NOTHING?” 

She looked to Andy who shrugged nervously.

She sighed, going behind the counter to pick up a book, then walked back over to them.  
“Here, read this. It’ll teach you everything a school can’t teach you. Apparently.” Jake, Sam and Andy gathered around Felix as he opened the book.

“First Chapter. Dynamics: Alphas, Betas and Omegas.” 

They spent what was probably a good few hours reading the book, eventually sitting outside of Phoebe’s shop, as standing up was too much with all this new information.

“W-well. What does it say about ‘heats’. Phoebe said you were about to go into heat.” Andy said, leaning further into Felix to look at the book. 

“An Omega’s heat lasts from 5 to 7 days. It begins with cramping then a fever, increased slick, and increased pheromone production. The increased pheromones are biology's way of luring in a Mate, and it signals to any Alphas in the area that the Omega is fertile and ready to breed. Betas may also feel the pull to breed by an Omega’s heat, but the draw on them is far less than it is on Alphas.” Felix read, growing pale. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Alphas and Omegas...Mate. And...’Breed’?” Sam said, slightly taken back by this information.

Felix nodded.  
“So it seems. And apparently I can get knocked up. Perfect. Great.” He mumbled to himself.

Jake and Sam looked to him.  
“Phoebe said Me and Sam are Alphas. Do you think we would...” he didn’t want to say it. 

Felix stood up, walking back into Phoebe’s shop.  
“Hey, Phoebe. In the book, it says Omegas lure in Alphas for...Mating.”

The Beta nodded.  
“That’s right.” 

Felix gulped.  
“So...Jake and Sam...” he said, not really understanding what he wanted to ask.

Tho the Beta seemed to have understood.  
“YOU need to go home. You can’t be with those boys until your heat is over. Haven’t you ever had a heat before?” She asked, suddenly worried (tho she tried to hide it) 

“You should of had at lease a dozen or so by now. How old are you?” She asked, jerking forward rather abruptly.

Felix threw himself backwards, letting out a loud unwanted yelp that startled them both.

Phoebe moved away quickly, not realising just how harsh she had came across. 

Jake and Sam rushed through the door, both snarling and growling. 

Phoebe held her hands up submissively.  
“He’s okay, boys. You need to take him home tho. To his family. Right now.” She said, trying to get through to them. 

Jake snarled and gnashed his teeth at her, he walked over to Felix, rubbing his nose against a part of his neck.  
“Let’s go. Move.” He growled.

Felix dropped his head, the feeling of dread and disappointment gathered in his chest and he wasn’t sure why.

“Sam...” Felix started, but only finding the same expression Jake has. 

Andy stood back, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but something kept telling him to stay back... that this was ‘Alpha business.’ 

“To the shack. Now.” Sam said, pushing Felix towards the door, Jake in tow.

“Andy, move. Now!” Jake yelled, snarling at their Beta’s delay. 

“Thank you.” Andy said, bowing slightly to the other Beta before rushing out of the shop and towards the other three. 

Jake and Sam were having trouble holding Felix up straight. The Omega kept wanting to curl over.

“You have to keep walking.” Jake Ordered.

Felix whined with distress, he wanted to follow Jake’s orders, the Alpha’s orders, but he couldn’t walk. It was getting too hard. 

Jake huffed.  
“Help him onto my back.”

Sam nodded, handing Felix’s bag over to Andy, then helping the Omega onto Jake’s back.  
“You got him, man?” Sam asked. 

Jake nodded.  
“Yeah, let’s go. We’re nearly there.”

Felix’s scent got heavier, he smelt like honey suckles in the middle of spring. 

“There it is!” Andy yelled, jogging ahead to get the door open and shuffle things around to make an accomodating bed...or ‘Nest’, as the book put it. 

Jake grunted as he lowered Felix to the bed.

“Fuck. He smells good.” Sam groaned, running his fingers through Felix’s sweat-dampened fringe. 

Jake agreed.  
“My teeth hurt. There’s a voice in my head telling me I need to bite him.” 

Sam nodded with enthusiasm.  
“I assumed it was just me!” 

“An Alpha’s Bite. This book says you both want to Mate with Felix because he’s in heat and his pheromones are calling to you. Alphas.” Andy said, already pulling the book from Felix’s bag. 

Jake groaned.

“He’s sweating, do you think we should strip him.” Sam asked with innocents. 

Andy shook his head.  
“I don’t think we should. His Omega might take over and...think Felix is getting Mated. You two won’t be able to hold back for much longer, even I’m having trouble holding myself back.” 

“Do something. It hurts.” Came Felix’s weak voice. He looked up at the three with tears in his eyes.

Sam purred, rubbing his cheek against Felix’s.  
“Please, Sam. I need you.” The Omega said, gripping Sam’s cheeks and kissing him.

Sam pulled back.  
“Get some sleep, Fe, Okay? Have a nap and we’ll talk about it later - when you wake up.” Sam tried to be as gentle as he could. 

Felix whined at the rejection, rolling over, away from the others. 

“C’mon, Sam, lets go clear our heads.” Jake said, pulling on the Alpha’s shirt. 

Sam didn’t take his eyes off of Felix until he was completely dragged out the door. 

Andy sighed with relief, running his hand through Felix’s hair. 

The Omega purred, pulling the Beta into his Nest by his shirt. 

Felix rubbed his neck against Andy’s.  
“I’m sorry I screwed up again.” Felix mumbled. 

Andy tried to give a reassuring smile.  
“Don’t worry, Fe. We’ll get back home after your heat.” 

Felix shook his head.  
“I don’t want to go through this. I want to go home now.” He cried. 

“Shh. It’s okay, we’ll take care of you.” The Beta smiled, tucking Felix’s hair behind his ear. 

Felix whined, tucking his nose into Andy’s neck.

“Get some sleep. The book says it’s going to be really hard on you and your body.” Andy said, running his hand up and down Felix’s arm. 

Felix began to purr.


End file.
